


Getting Dry

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder digs Zane's body hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Heroes Kink Meme. Set during the first season road trip.

"Ah..." Zane turned, one eyebrow lifted in a question at Mohinder's exclamation; the towel around his waist seemed about to slip with his arms raised to towel off his hair.

"Oh, I thought I locked that," he said, eyes widening at the scientist in the hotel bathroom doorway. "I'll be done in a minute." Mohinder didn't look away, and Zane found himself staring back. "What? What is it?"

"I... didn't realize you were so..." Mohinder half-gestured at Zane, then shook his head sharply. "I'm sorry, I'm invading your privacy." He made to turn, but Zane draped the towel over his shoulders and reached quickly to grab Mohinder's hand.

"No, go ahead. Now I'm curious." Mohinder froze for a moment, then slowly turned back, looking up at Zane almost sheepishly as one hand lifted to trace one thick, rumpled eyebrow, smoothing it out carefully.

"I didn't realize how hirsute you are," he said, repeating the motion on the other brow before letting his hand drop, eyes following suit. "This is awkward, I apologize."

"You-- really?" Zane looked almost amused, keeping Mohinder close with a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't realize you'd like that. They do say that everybody is somebody's kink..." Mohinder's cheeks darkened, and Zane tipped his head to one side before taking one of Mohinder's hands in his own and pressing it to his hairy, still-damp chest. "I have no problem with being yours."

Speechless and still, it took Mohinder a second or two to catch up with Zane's offer; his fingers combed through the wiry pelt gently before he met Zane's eyes again. "Would you mind if I finished drying you off?" His voice was timid, but his dark eyes blazed with excitement. Zane's answer was to press the towel into Mohinder's hands and tilt his head down.

"If you don't start with my hair, it'll be impossible," he suggested brightly; one hand held the other towel around his hips while Mohinder set about his task, rubbing briskly until Zane's hair was just as spiky and only a little more wild than usual.

"You don't know how stunning you are," Mohinder said almost conversationally, lowering the towel to rub slow circles across Zane's chest. "Just the contrast of your skin and hair..." He brushed a finger over Zane's nipple, entirely on purpose, and smiled at the shudder it evoked in the evolutionarily superior man.

"Between my genes and my looks, I'm afraid you're objectifying me, Doctor Suresh." Zane's teasing tone was underlaid with a certain breathlessness, a quaver in his voice that became more defined when Mohinder splayed his hand out to stroke Zane's chest hair, satisfied with how dry it was.

"Heaven forbid," Mohinder said dryly. "Trust me, Zane, there is nothing I want less than for you to be an object." Keeping only a corner of the towel in his grip, he slowly worked his way down Zane's stomach, following the path of dark hair to the edge of the second towel.

Questioning eyes met slightly stunned ones; Zane let go of the towel at his hips, baring dark-furred thighs and a half-hard cock, flushed red and thick in a wet cloud of black curls. Mohinder couldn't help licking his lips at the sight.

The bathroom floor was cold and damp; the dropped towel was warmer under Mohinder's knees when he knelt before Zane, both hands running up his thighs. "Beautiful," he murmured, and Zane shifted his weight, bemused at Mohinder's obvious worship. Again, the towel, and Mohinder's hands carefully patting and rubbing the water from Zane's skin-- first shins, then thighs, finally daring to dry his pubic hair with cautious little strokes of terrycloth.

"Christ, Mohinder," Zane hissed, one hand falling to the scientist's curly hair as deft hands just barely brushed his rapidly-filling erection. "Don't stop."

"Why would I?" Mohinder's answer was only half-aware, most of his focus on the way damp curls became springy and full as he dried them, the soft skin on Zane's balls compared to the coarse hair there. Sitting back on his heels for a moment, Mohinder let his gaze climb slowly up the other man's body, his eyes heavy with lust. "I'm not about to leave you like this."

Zane's back hit the lintel of the door, the only thing supporting him when Mohinder moved closer, rubbing his cheek on Zane's pubic hair like a cat, breathing in deeply and exhaling warm on Zane's already-hot flesh. "Please," he breathed, not too proud to ask; Mohinder smiled up at him in a flash of white teeth.

"Since you asked nicely." One hand splayed at the base of Zane's cock, fingers weaving into crisp curls; the other held him still while Mohinder licked delicately at the head of Zane's dick. Both of them hummed, Zane with pleasure, Mohinder with the thrill of power as he took Zane deeper into his mouth, sucking at a leisurely pace. Zane's fingers tightening in Mohinder's hair spurred him on, swallowing him down until Mohinder's nose met his fingers in the thatch of hair.

"Fuck." Zane clawed at the wall behind him with his free hand, knees feeling unsteady with the flick and swirl of Mohinder's tongue around him. "I'm-- close, god--" Mohinder slid both of his hands around, cupping and squeezing Zane's ass and giving a couple of powerful sucks; Zane howled and pulled Mohinder's hair as he came, twitching inside Mohinder's mouth with the aftershocks of release. Mohinder didn't release him until the last of his come had been licked clean, and even then he kept close, cheek pressed against Zane's hip. "Mohinder, that was..."

"Insane?" Mohinder offered, mumbled into warm, fuzzy skin.

"Incredible," Zane corrected. "Amazing." He tugged Mohinder's shirt-shoulder until the smaller man stood, then kissed the corner of his lips. "You know, I have a thing for brilliant geneticists with sinful mouths..."

"Everybody is somebody's kink," Mohinder repeated, lips quirking up as Zane grinned down at him.


End file.
